Feeling Your Pain
by SofaLeonhart
Summary: Squall needs to tell him soon. Seifer is uncovering his own true feelings. Seifer x Squall. Yaoi and an actual plot!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Squaresoft, Final Fantasy VIII or the characters in this fic. I do not make a profit from writing this, and the events did not truly occur.

**Chapter 1  
**

Squall's eyes started to focus, he felt the ice cold pain still hitting his heart. He knew damn well he wasn't getting out of this one alive. Only yesterday he was involved in the attempted assassination of Sorceress Edea, and now he was stood in what could only be described as a torture room. His hands were tied above him, and coming out of his unconscious state, his legs felt like jelly.

He knew this was the end now, as his mind went over everything he'd ever done in his life. He wasn't the most social butterfly out there, but there were many things he had not accomplished within his life. And there was that one person he held close to his heart, the one person that if knew would tease and bully him for his feelings. He'd felt this way for some time now, he had fallen in love with his rival. He knew it wasn't normal to feel this way for Seifer, he had never spoke about it with anyone else. But he couldn't help but want the man, in all his muscular glory. Everything about him was perfect to Squall. Yes, he was his rival, but that didn't change the brunette's feelings.

He was snapped out of his wandering mind when he heard that voice. Was he hearing things? It couldn't be, he was with the Sorceress yesterday. Why would he be here?

"How much longer until the procedure, soldier?" That voice spoke again. Squall felt his legs going to mush all over again..

"Exactly one hour sir."

"Very well." Squall heard dulled footsteps coming closer. "Leave me with him, I have my own interrogation to do."

With that, another sound faded away from him, and he heard what sounded like a very heavy door being shut.

Without warning, his face was grabbed at the chin by a strong hand. It lifted his head up. Determined jade eyes held the gaze of Squall's clouded greys. "We meet again Puberty-boy." Seifer squeezed his jaw hard. Squall could not retaliate. All he wanted was to embrace Seifer with his whole body.

Seifer noted the intense look in Leonhart's eyes. "Why the fuck are you looking at me like that?" Squall moved his gaze to the floor.

Seifer was pissed now. Why couldn't the Ice Prince ever answer a simple fucking question. Actions speak louder and all that malarky. Bullshit.

He walked round Squall, studying the curves the younger man had to offer. It was his chance to admire him fully, before the others would come and do things to him that he could not even comprehend.

Seifer stood behind Squall whilst smoothly placing an arm around the brunette, gently pulling him back into his chest. His mouth found Squall's ear. "I asked you a question, kitten." His voice was needy.

Squall felt he could have died right then. He was being held by his rival, but he had the embarassment of answering him. He continued to study the floor in front of him.

He felt the arm of the blonde release grip from his torso, seeing his feet walking around to place himself directly in front of Squall. Squall didn't need the hand to lift his head up this time. His steel eyes bore directly into the jade globes of his rival. He sighed just looking at Seifer. "I'm admiring you" came the response Seifer had been waiting for.

"Admiring me? What the fuck Leonhart?" Seifer couldn't take the boys words as gospel. His words were angry. Why was Squall taking the piss out of him? He was the sorceress' knight, not some kid to be messed about with anymore.

"Hyne Seifer, do I need to reiterate?" Squall bit back the angry tone so much his voice sounded more lust-filled, his eyes opened wider, still gazing up into Seifer's angry jades.

"Kid, you've got some nerve. I am not somone to be toiled with." Squall nodded his agreement and threw his head back whilst closing his eyes.

"Seifer..." It came out barely audible, but he had heard it all the same. If he didn't know any better, he'd think his kitten was revealing something. He stopped and stared at Leonhart. Basking in his presence was something Seifer enjoyed, although he was not one to admit it.

The heavy door opening startled both of them. Squall opened his eyes to see the soldier moving towards them. He didn't care about what was about to happen. All that mattered was that he had spent that short time with Seifer, who had held him gently. It sent shivers down his spine recalling it.

Seifer glanced at Squall and saw a shiver arching his rivals back. His eyes were closed, Hyne he looked so good. Looking back at the soldier, he made his way out of the room. "Soldier, inform me before the procedure starts, I need to be here." His voice was angry, the soldier knew better than to go against the knights wishes. Squall took one more glance, watching his rival's backside as he strolled out.

**A/N: **This is my first fic, so all reviews are more than appreciated. I didn't get a beta for this one. But if anyone wants to beta the future chapters, please do inform me! It's going to be a fairly longish story, not just a one-shot. Reviews and cookies for all! And don't worry, there will be Squifer-ness to come soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Squaresoft, Final Fantasy VIII or the characters in this fic. I do not make a profit from writing this, and the events did not truly occur.

**Chapter 2**

Squall couldn't help but to groan slightly as his rival's shapely butt stalked away from him. Hearing this, the soldier approached him. "What was that for you piece of scum?" He threw a confused look at the SeeD. "Nothing" mumbled Squall. "Can we get on with this already?"

"Get on with the torture already?" Seifer laughed as he casually walked back into the room. "Oh Squall, how you tempt me so." He had trouble controlling the thoughts racing through his mind. He could think of so much torture he could give to the seemingly not-so-bothered kitten.

"Soldier, I have direct orders to take the SeeD to my sorceress." He strode closer to Squall. "Yes sir" the soldier replied. He turned on his heel to walk out of the room. Seifer made his way to Squall, standing so close to him that Squall was sure he could feel the blonde's breath on his forehead. "Why do I have to go to Edea?" Squall demanded. "Didn't she do enough to me last night?"

Seifer scoffed before releasing the chain that held Squall's handcuffed hands in place from the ceiling. "Now Leonhart, I do not disobey. I am a loyal knight." He pulled Squall's hands down, undid one handcuff to release a strained hand, and brought it round the back of the brunette, replacing it immediately back into the cuff. Squall winced at the pain digging into his wrists once more. "Get on your knees and beg me not to kill you now Leonhart." Seifer glared at Squall.

The brunette shuddered as Seifer placed a firm hand on his shoulder, attempting to push the younger man down to his knees. "You wish" Squall wriggled out of Seifer's touch. Turning around to look at the blonde, he sharply kicked out in Seifer's direction. The blonde yelped in pain before dropping to one knee after Squall's booted foot smacked him in the stomach. Looking up at Squall, he had daggers in his eyes. "You'll pay for that Leonhart."

After regaining his stance, the blonde roughly took hold of the cufflink keeping Squall's hands together and forced him forward, being careful to shadow him at the side, he needed to keep a hold on the determined kitten.

Striding slowly, Seifer walked him out of the room. He stopped at the elevator, waiting for it to reach the level they were on. Once inside, he pressed the button for his destination and the elevator began to descend. Squall looked at jade eyes in the mirror of the elevator. "Seifer..." he started before the blonde cut him off. "The more you talk, the more torture you shall receive." With that, Squall decided it best to keep quiet.

Once Seifer's chosen destination had been reached by the elevator, the doors opened to reveal a beautiful desert landscape. Squall couldn't think why they'd be at the bottom of the D-District prison, especially going outside of it. He remained silent as Seifer walked him past two guards. "Sir, where are you taking the prisoner?" Seifer kept walking past them. "Sir?" The guards aimed their rifles at the pair. "Soldiers, the sorceress has ordered I take the SeeD to her" he bit out, before turning to Squall. "For fuck's sake, do they think I'm just going to let you run free?"

Squall shrugged at Seifer's words. He hoped that was what the tall knight was doing, but highly doubted it. Seifer pushed him towards a buggy round the side of the prison tower they had walked out of. Opening the door, he pushed Squall's head down as not to bump it on the roof. "Get in" he ordered sharply. Squall obeyed the knight, he wasn't sure what was happening, nor why he was getting into a buggy with noone but Seifer. Surely he'd need some form of security to ensure he didn't escape? The thought left his mind as he saw Seifer's butt get into the buggy before he did, making sure he took a good look at that pert ass. His focus then shifted to the front, he did not want the blonde knowing he was checking him out.

The engine roared as Seifer rallied across the desert. Squall did not know which direction was which, or where Edea would be.

Seifer couldn't stop thinking about what the brunette was doing to him. Walking behind him, watching that ass sway from side to side with each step he took. It took heaps of self control not to let his hand that held Squall's cufflink accidentally fall down to grope that ass of his. He was getting hard thinking about it. He tried to ignore it by putting his foot down and zooming across the desert, although he feared with the uneven surface he may end up killing them both before he got what he wanted.

Once out of the desert, the buggy joined the main road. There was no signs, it looked like a very old and unused road. Squall assumed it was a road for prisoners to be taken to and from D-District. He was looking all around him when something up ahead caught his eye. It looked like a run down old town. Something was not right though, why would he be taken to an old town? Would Edea be there to give out punishment? Only a few minutes later they were driving straight through the middle of this little town. Squall didn't recognise it, but he had an idea of where they were. He just wish he hadn't left his mobile in his dorm again, like he did everytime he went anywhere.

Stopping abruptly, Seifer turned to look at Squall. "You know where we are then Leonhart?" He asked demanding an answer. Squall nodded. "Winhill." Seifer chuckled to himself. "Well done kitten. Aren't you clever?" Squall scowled at the blonde. He didn't like being spoken down to, he didn't really like being spoke to, especially not if they were demeaning him.

The tall blonde stepped out of the buggy that was now parked outside a very old inn. He stalked round to let Squall out, and immediately held on to that cufflink once the slim brunette was out. Out of the boot of the buggy, he grabbed something which Squall could not see. He was facing the opposite direction, straining to see what Seifer had retrieved. Once again, he was being pushed, this time in the direction of the inn. "When we're inside, act natural or Hyperion will be at your neck in a flash" the blonde made it perfectly clear.

The inn keeper addressed them with a very curious look when they stepped inside. "Good evening sirs, will it be a twin room for the night?" he asked courtiously.

Seifer pushed Squall towards the man and gently nibbled on Squall's earlobe. "Double for the night please." Squall's eyes widened. What was Seifer doing? "Oh, and it needs to be a four-poster." Seifer continued. The inn keeper eyed them both cautiously before responding. "Of course sir. Room 7 on the second floor." He handed the blonde the key. Pushing Squall towards the stairs, Seifer was disturbed by the man again. "Will there be anything else sir?" he gestured. "You hungry kitten?" He whispered in Squall's ear. He nodded, he was starving. "Room service dinner and a bottle of champagne thank you." The man's face brightened up. "Oh, and if you can do strawberries and cream too?" Seifer beamed over to the inn keeper, who seemed more comfortable now than when they had walked in. "That should take about half an hour sir, is that ok for you?" He was already writing down the order for room 7. "That's fine thanks."

The blonde knight led Squall up two flights of stairs with the brunette in one hand and two bags in the other. "What's in the bags?" Squall was interested. It was evident they had a room for the night, and he was intrigued to know what the older man was up to. "That's for you to find out later." Squall shrugged and continued up the remainder of the stairs. They followed the hallway that led to room 7. Standing outside, Seifer quickly pushed himself against Squall so he hit the door. Licking Squall's earlobe gently, he whispered in a tone that was filled with heat and lust. "Kitten, you don't know how much torture you'll be getting tonight..."

**A/N:** Ahh sorry to leave it there, I just wrote this out, if there are any errors please let me know! Not had a review of the first chapter yet so I would like to know what you think about the progression of the story. Seifer's plans have not yet been revealed. Squifer yaoi in the next chapter for sure!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Squaresoft, Final Fantasy VIII or the characters in this fic. I do not make a profit from writing this, and the events did not truly occur.

**Warning: **This chapter contains sexual scenes between Squall and Seifer. Any minors should be discouraged from reading the following.

**Chapter 3**

Squall stood rigid as the blonde's words made their way into every crevise of his mind. He felt his cock harden as the knight sighed gently into his ear, still licking the lobe carefully. He subtly leaned back into Seifer, exhaling lightly.

Seifer took it upon himself to start kissing the exposed neck, but soon decided against it as his own hard on started throbbing, tightly constricted in his pants. He took control of Squall, moving him aside to open the door to room 7. His eyes flared across to the slim brunette, who wasn't looking at him. He noted Squall's eyes were mostly closed, his head was tilted back and his lips slightly parted. He couldn't help himself for looking at the beauty next to him, wondering what it be like to be atop the younger man, torturing him. Head tilting back, his visions became clearer when his eyes were closed.

Squall glanced at the knight, had he himself not been in that same pose only a moment ago? He cleared his throat, causing the blonde to snap out of his hazy thoughts to look at him with daggers in his bright green orbs. Squall watched him continue to open the door and gesture him to enter the room first. In that moment, he realised the older man was not holding on to him, he could attempt to escape at any point. But was that what he really wanted to do? When the blonde had slammed him into the door, he was aroused beyond meaning, and when that husky voice had whispered into his ear; he had goosebumps replaying the incident in his mind. Slowly, he walked into the room ahead of Seifer, intentionally swaying his hips to entice a reaction from the knight.

Seifer knew he wasn't dreaming, but that swaying ass looked too good to be true. He followed the brunette's slim form into the room before turning back and locking the door behind him. Suddenly he was the one being pushed face first into the door. He could feel the younger man's breath turn to whisper in his ear. "Seifer..." his voice was so quiet Seifer wasn't sure if he could hear him. "Why don't you let me out of these cuffs now." Squall's voice cut through Seifer's body like a knife, trailing all the way down to his groin. His arousal was growing, all he wanted was to tease that lithe younger man's body. He leaned back into Squall, tilting his head back to connect their eyes. "And why would I do a thing like that now kitten?" He reached behind, placed his hand on Squall's hip and pulled him further into him. "If you keep pressing against me in that manner, I know you won't be able to control yourself Leonhart." Seifer was still glaring into Squall's clouded grey eyes, smirking at him.

"Fuck you Almasy." Squall's eyes cleared instantly as he stepped away from the taller man quickly. Seifer turned on his heels to face the gorgeous brunette, who was glaring gunblades at the older man. "As you wish," came the knights response. Squall felt himself blushing and turned to walk away, almost ruining his face in a poster of the bedframe. His thoughts immediately went back to Seifer's words, looking at the four-poster bed, and wishing to be rid of those stupid handcuffs. He was sure he could use them for something more, or maybe less, appropriate with Seifer.

Seifer was gleaming at the bed in the centre of the room, this was exactly what he required to make use of the kitten. Pushing Squall to the side of the bed, he proceeded to uncuff just one of the gloved hands. He turned Squall to face him, placing a thigh directly between the brunette's legs to rub him with. Squall gasped and flung his head back. The knight could hear the pleasure that erupted in the form of a breathily moan from his rival's lips. Placing his hands on the younger man's hips, he slowly moved forward pushing him onto the bed, still keeping his thigh in place against the brunette's now growing erection. His own cock was now twitching at the sight of the groaning lion beneath him. He could see Squall's uncuffed hand moving towards him. He concentrated his gaze on the smaller man, whose eyes were shut with his lips still parted.

The hand reached out to the blonde and made short use of twisting Seifer's top and pulling the knight towards him. His eyes flickered open as their faces were a hair's width apart. "What do you want with me Seifer?" His voice was firm, but still had an edge of lust to it. He gently licked his rival's neck. Hearing the moan that came from deep within it, he couldn't help but flash a small smile into the neck that was scented of spice and the ocean.

Seifer's thoughts were out of control, he wanted the brunette. He didn't just want him now, he wanted him forever. 'Why did I become her knight?' he thought. 'To save you, Squall.' His bright jade eyes lost their lust towards the younger man, almost instantly replaced by loving, caring green orbs. He made his way off Squall's body, but pulled him up the bed by his hand. "What the fuck Seifer?" He ignored whatever came out of the brunette's mouth and continued with his quest. Grabbing the hand that was cuffed, he straddled the lithe form beneath him, tore that fur-lined jacket from him and cuffed Squall's hand to the nearest poster of the bed. He saw the clear, steel grey eyes of his rival eyeing him suspiciously. "I repeat Squall; the more you talk, the more torture you will receive." His eyes flashed as he gave a small smirk. He left the bed and went to retrieve one of the bags he had brought along for the journey.

Pulling out another pair of handcuffs, Squall's eyes locked onto the tall knight's handsome figure. He wasn't sure what definition of torture the blonde had in store for him. It seemed to look a lot better than the sort he would have received in interrogation, and for that he was thankful. His cock was aching from the thoughts that were spinning round his mind. 'Does Seifer know that I want him? That I love him? I always have loved him. Maybe he's the dominating type, not that I mind being the submissive one at all.' He let slip a stifled moan as Seifer had crawled up him and cuffed his other hand to the bed. "You like this Leonhart?" Those husky words went straight to his groin. He found himself nodding slightly and thrusting upwards to feel some pressure against his throbbing member.

Seifer took this as his cue to start the torture he so desperately wanted to give his rival. He ripped Squall's white shirt apart with his hands before running them all over his chest and abdomen. His mouth found a small crevise between the younger man's neck and shoulder, sucking at it like it was an elixir. One of his hands found a nipple and began slowly rolling it between a finger and thumb. This small action caused Squall to arch his back and squeeze his eyes shut. Seifer decided to use his other hand to abuse the other nipple, rolling both simultaneously whilst still latching on his rivals pale neck. "Seifer...please." Leaning back and letting go of the nipples caused a whine on his rival's part. The younger man was breathing heavily, still arching his back to retain some of that touch.

'Oh Hyne, why did he have to stop?' Squall gently opened his eyes to see the blonde slowly make his way off his own body. He didn't have time to comprehend what might happen next as Seifer was taking his belts off him at a teasingly slow rate. He pulled one out from under Squall's body, letting it hit the floor, and proceeded to take the other one and throw it in an unknown direction. Squall felt his member twitching as the knight undid his leather pants and carefully peeled them down his legs. He saw the taller man's eyes light up as he had realised at that moment, his rival had gone commando. His cock was standing to attention, wanting some pressure to help him with his release. He knew he wasn't far off, he could see the glistening pearls of precum in the dimly lit room.

All Seifer could do was stare at the brunette's hard member. He unconsciously licked his lips at the beautiful sight before him. He managed to pull his eyes away for a moment, as he went to retrieve some items from his bag. He could hear the younger man whining for attention as he rummaged to find what he needed. Walking back to the bed, he hastily pulled Squall's boots off one by one as well as tearing the leather pants completely off. Taking a foot in his hand, he gently licked down from his ankle along the top of his foot, feeling the shiver that accompanied his action. Sliding his hand along his rival's leg, he quickly cuffed it to the nearest poster of the bed. Looking into Squall's clouded over grey-blue orbs, he was inclined to believe this was something the younger man was desperate for. No wriggling to get out, no insults being thrown at him. Clearing his mind, he cuffed the other leg to the remaining poster and stood back to admire his work.

**A/N:** I am so sorry to have to leave it there. I know I promised Squifer action in this one. Well there is some action. But full on in the next chapter. I didn't want to keep it going on and on. R&R? I'd like to know how I'm doing. On a plus note, over 100 hits. And the minor note, not 1 review :( hope you all enjoyed it though :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Squaresoft, Final Fantasy VIII or the characters in this fic. I do not make a profit from writing this, and the events did not truly occur.

**Warning: **This chapter contains sexual scenes between Squall and Seifer. Any minors should be discouraged from reading the following.

**A/N:** I want to thank xLion-Heartx for kindly agreeing to beta my story from here on :D

**Chapter 4**

Squall felt his rival's eyes soaking up the view. He was helpless. Handcuffed to a four-poster bed at his hands and his feet. So this was what it meant to be spread eagle. He felt himself getting harder, if that were possible at all; knowing that Seifer was staring at him with bright green eyes that were filled to the brim with lust. "You are a sight for sore eyes kitten." Seifer's intense jade eyes bore down upon the brunette's body. "You want a show then Leonhart? It's obvious that you want me." He had wrapped his fingers around the younger man's arousal before finishing his sentence. Feeling hips bucking up so his hand was moving up and down around Squall's hard member; he placed his other hand firmly at the brunette's waist, holding him down against the bed.

"Ahhh... Seifer...I'll do any..." His voice trailed off as the knight removed his hand. "Anything? Is that so?" The blonde knelt at the edge of the bed, before slowly crawling up Squall's body, being careful not to pressure him anywhere. Eventually he straddled the younger man's form, shrugging his trench coat off to the floor and pulling his black top off. Squall was mesmerised watching the blonde undress, his eyes caressed every tensing muscle along his arms, chest and stomach. "_Anything_ Seifer." He could not avert his gaze from the knight's rippling form.

Seifer chuckled to himself; he was secretly hoping the brunette would say that. He jumped off Squall to land feet first at the side of the bed. "I want you to watch this Leonhart; you might not see it happen ever again." He checked that Squall was indeed watching him before tilting his head back and running his hands over his own chest, slowly moving lower across his abdomen.

Squall fixed his vision on the blonde who was teasing his body in front of him. He cursed the fact that he was tied up, he wanted to run his own hands down Seifer's body. He wanted to touch every part of the knight and never stop. His thoughts were interrupted as he watched Seifer slide a hand down the front of his jeans and moan through his teeth. His eyes clouded over with lust as he saw Seifer remove his hand and slowly unzip his jeans. In an instant, said jeans had been thrown somewhere and all Squall could see was the tent in the blonde's boxers. He always knew Seifer to be arrogant with an ego the size of Esthar, but now he understood why. All he wanted was that massive cock splitting him apart. He could see large fingers playing with the hem of Seifer's boxers; they gently pulled down to reveal his cock spring out. It was all in slow motion to Squall. He couldn't take the teasing much longer. His erection was becoming more uncomfortable by the second at just having to look at Seifer.

Seifer could see the agony in the brunette's twisted face. He didn't like that his lion's pretty features could change so quickly. He walked across to the bed to resume straddling the younger man. 'I wonder...' Seifer pondered to himself before moving up Squall's body so much that his rock hard arousal was now just millimetres from that pretty face. "I said you will be tortured, but I'd like to punish you first." He could see the cogs working in Squall's mind. He firmly announced to the brunette, "Suck it."

Squall's eyes widened with shock. 'He wants me to suck him off. Oh Hyne, thank you.' He flicked his tongue out to slowly lick down the slit in the head of Seifer's more than adequate manhood before swallowing as much down as he could take. "Aaahh kitten... that's so good..." He was sucking hard; he wanted to suck him dry. "Holy fucking Hyne....Squall!" He felt that Seifer was close as he gently pulled off his member, teasingly licking the underside of his penis on its way out.

Seifer growled in his throat, he had been so close to releasing his seed in the brunette's eager mouth. Moving back down the younger man's body his mouth came in contact with a hard nipple. Gently licking at first, he felt Squall's body arching into his touch. He grazed his teeth lightly over the erect nipple causing another of those lust filled moans to escape his rival's kissable lips. Moving between both nipples, he repeated the actions over and over until he heard Squall's voice. "Seifer..." It was just more than a whisper. "I...want you...to...fuck me." His head shot up to meet the brunette's gaze. He could see those grey globes were silently begging him and he was not one to resist temptation. Trailing kisses over his rival's chest up to his neck, he detached so he could breathe into Squall's ear. "I don't want to fuck you kitten...I want to rip you apart." His voice was a whisper, a lust filled husky whisper.

Squall thought he was going to come from those words, the way Seifer had said those blissful words. He saw Seifer lean down from the bed to retrieve another item. Attempting to see what it was, he was distracted when he felt a hot mouth take in the tip of his cock, sucking gently. He closed his eyes; this was just too good to be true. He gasped as he felt a cold, moist finger teasing his entrance. "Seifer...ahh...more." He mumbled as the knight slid his finger deeper into Squall's body. His body was tensing at the intrusion. Willing himself to relax, he let a loud moan leave his lips.

Taking note of the erotic noise that came from his rival, Seifer took it upon himself to take things further, adding another finger into the tight hole, gently scissoring it open. Stretching it for him to claim later with his cock. The brunette arched his back quickly without suppressing an encouraging moan from his throat. "Shit...Seifer!" He writhed under Seifer's body, pushing himself onto his fingers. Seifer added a third finger into his rival's entrance whilst still sucking his throbbing member.

Squall was seeing stars, he moaned loudly as the blonde's fingers brushed against his prostate over and over. He was bucking up to feel more of Seifer's fingers deep inside him. "Nrghh....Seifer..." Before the brunette could make sense of anything, Seifer removed his fingers and removed his mouth from Squall's engorged cock. Squall whined at the empty feeling within him. Seifer smirked. "This isn't over yet kitten," he declared. His eyes were as if they were scorching the younger man's body with the amount of fiery passion Squall could see in them.

"Tell me what you want Leonhart." Seifer was demanding. "Seifer..." The brunette could barely think straight. He knew what he wanted, although he didn't quite know how to put it to the blonde. "Well?" Seifer's voice was lined with impatience.

"I already told you Seifer." Squall was beginning to get agitated by the knight's behavior. "Do I need to spell it out to you? Oh, I see I do...in that case then...I want you to _fuck_ me." The outburst left Seifer shocked. He didn't have a chance to retaliate to that statement as the brunette continued. "_Hard..._Seifer..._Hard, fast _and _NOW!_"

Seifer could hardly contain the excitement he felt at Squall's orders. Torn between wanting to fuck the brunette rotten and tell him to fuck off, he decided the former to be his best option. Grabbing the bottle of lube, he squirted some onto his throbbing hard on and slowly coated himself in the cooling liquid. Looking up at the younger man, his gaze stopped on Squall's clouded grey orbs. "Anything you say Leonhart." Without another word, he pushed his mushroom shaped head into Squall's entrance at a ridiculously slow rate. Pausing once his tip had been engulfed, he smirked to himself as he continued to push in at the same rate. He heard his rival gasp at the pace he had set himself. Glancing up into the lion's eyes, the lust they shared was rising rapidly. He could feel the temperature go up by at least 10 degrees at the sight of his face whilst his cock was buried inside him.

Without warning, Seifer pulled himself from the tightness of Squall's ass and thrust back in rapidly, emitting a scream from the brunette. He continued thrusting inside his rival at a mind-numbing pace. He felt himself closer to release as he angled himself enough to drive the writhing body beneath him wild. He knew he was head on with Squall's prostate from the wild cries and words coming from those luscious lips. "Ahhh....right there...Sei....fer...Ohhhh.....OH HYYYYYNNNEEEE!!"

Seifer could see and feel the spurts of seed releasing from the younger man's still erect cock. The sight of that, adding to the feel of Squall's walls clenching around him was enough to signal his own release, shooting his hot and sticky substance deep into his rival. "Ugh...Squall..." He slowly pulled his softening member out of the brunette, looking into those clouded grey eyes.

Squall felt lost at the now empty feeling inside him. He had thoroughly enjoyed the feel of the blonde man inside him, so much so that he didn't want him to stop. Sure he'd had sex like that before, but there was definitely something about the elder that really hit a nerve inside. He couldn't describe in words how it felt, ecstasy wasn't even good enough. He attempted to move the hair that had become stuck to his now sweaty forehead, only to realise that he was still cuffed up. "Seifer...please..." He moved his hands to indicate that he wanted out of the handcuffs. Pleased when Seifer confronted him with a key, he almost let a small smile slip. It was only when he saw Seifer moving the key from his hand to between his teeth, that his smile was let free to roam across his face.

"And I suppose you want me to fetch the key before you use it...?" Seifer could see the glint in his rival's eyes as the question strolled off his tongue, then nodded with the key still firmly gripped by his strong teeth. He moved his mouth towards the brunette's lips with a small smirk he had no control over.

**A/N:** Sorry to leave it at yet another cliffhanger type! Hope you all enjoyed it! Reviews are more than welcome as this is my first story :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Squaresoft, Final Fantasy VIII or the characters in this fic. I do not make a profit from writing this, and the events did not truly occur.

**Warning:** This chapter contains sexual scenes between Squall and Seifer. Any minors should be discouraged from reading the following.

**A/N:** I want to thank xLion-Heartx for kindly agreeing to beta this story.

**Chapter 5**

_"And I suppose you want me to fetch the key before you use it...?" Seifer could see the glint in his rival's eyes as the question strolled off his tongue, then nodded with the key still firmly gripped by his strong teeth. He moved his mouth towards the brunette's lips with a small smirk he had no control over._

Squall moaned as Seifer leant in to kiss him. It was a moan that made him recall what had just happened. He gripped the key with his own teeth as Seifer's lips pressed against his dry ones. Closing his eyes, he arched up into the knight's warm body above him. He felt himself growl and look up when the kiss had ended. "Good work, you got the key. I'm impressed Leonhart."

The brunette attempted to talk with a key between his teeth. "Grt...mh...oww...thee...uff..." He shook his hands for more emphasis. "I'll do it on one condition puberty boy; no running and no screaming." Seifer looked down at Squall who was nodding at him. He took the key out of the brunette's mouth and leant towards his cuffed hands. "Oh, one more thing. No getting dressed either." He smirked at the younger man. "Got yourself a deal, Almasy. Now hurry up 'cause my wrists are killing me."

The blonde proceeded to unlock the cuffs at all four corners of the bed. Both of them were startled at the knock at the door. "I'll get it." Seifer passed the key to Squall so he could finish uncuffing his legs from the bed and walked to the door with no modesty. "Yes?" He used the door as a shield for his body. "Your room service, sir." The inn keeper motioned to the trolley. "Thank you, I can take it from here." He watched the man walk away from their door and wheeled the trolley of food into the room.

The knight got as far as the end of the bed when he looked up and was met with the piercing gaze of stormy blue orbs. Squall had moved to the end of the bed on his knees, legs still apart, watching Seifer as he went to the door. _Got a good view from here_, he thought to himself.

"Well then Leonhart, your skinny ass is going to eat some of this food." Seifer pulled the metal cover off one of the plates and drooled at the sight laid before him. It was a full roast. _Mmm_, he thought. He pulled the other covers off so everything was on display.

"I'm not _that _skinny." Squall retaliated, staring at the glorious selection of food before him. He got up off the bed and took a plate of roast, digging in unceremoniously. Seifer proceeded to do the same, and perched on the bed to eat.

Once they had both cleared their main courses, Seifer dipped a strawberry into the cream and placed it at Squall's mouth, carefully spreading the cream across the brunette's lips. He moved forward, paying no attention to his rival's curious eyes, and lapped at the cream.

Certain he had got it all, he pushed the strawberry into Squall's awaiting mouth, which resulted in a moan being drawn from the younger man's throat. With the strawberry now finished, Squall set his sights on Seifer's taller form.

"Seifer?" He asked, making sure he had the blonde's attention. "Hmm?" The knight answered. "Where does that leave us now?" Seifer stopped to think about the question posed by the brunette. "I'll help you. All of you." His feet suddenly became very interesting as he rested his head on his hands.

Squall noticed the withdrawn pose of his new lover and knelt down before him, taking one of Seifer's hands within his own. "You don't know how much I appreciate this Seifer." His grey orbs travelled up to meet the fearful jade eyes of the knight.

"Squall, I..." He paused, unable to say how he felt. Deciding on a different path, he continued. "I...Seeing you there...I couldn't let her keep control over me...I had to do something...But now..." He sighed, letting his head droop down again. "Now..._She knows_...She knows I've helped you...and-"

"Shhh, it's okay." Squall lifted himself up and sat on the bed next to Seifer, placing an arm around him. He could feel Seifer shaking, sobbing slightly. "I won't let her take you away again, Seifer." He twisted Seifer's body to meet his own and held him close.

"I'm...sor-...I'm sorry." _I'm sorry I went with her in the first place. I'm sorry I turned my back on you. I'm sorry I didn't help you sooner. _Seifer's sobs turned into loud cries against Squall's shoulder.

"But...I'll help you...I'll do...whatever it takes, Squall." He raised his head and his red-rimmed eyes bore down into Squall's glassy storms. "I know, Seifer. I know." One of Squall's hands found its way to Seifer's back and rubbed gently, calming the broken knight before him.

"We need to go. We need to get everyone. Before..." Seifer's eyes widened. "Before _she_ does." Seifer's body moved in a flash. One minute he was sobbing at Squall uncontrollably, and now; now he was fully dressed waiting for Squall to get a move on.

Squall got up from the bed and dressed, unable to use his t-shirt now Seifer had ripped it apart. He pulled his fur-lined jacket over his shoulders and finished buckling up his boots. "Ready?" He asked Seifer, who nodded and headed out the door and down to reception.

Squall locked the door after him and followed Seifer down the stairs. He stood back and watched as Seifer paid for the room and food, before he walked out of the inn, not even bothering to say thanks or goodbye.

They made their way to the stolen buggy, Seifer leapt into the driver's seat as Squall slid in gently. Squall noticed that Seifer drove like a maniac to get back to D-District. "Seifer, are you junctioned?"

"You bet I am baby!" He smirked at Squall as he answered him. His adrenaline was pumping all through his veins, he knew he had to do this. To save them, to save the world, to save himself.

The buggy raced through the desert, bouncing every so often due to the nature of the landscape. Squall found himself holding on tightly for dear life, his knuckles white at the pressure.

They arrived at the base of the towers in less than 15 minutes, quicker than when they had left, surprisingly enough. Both stepped out onto the heated sand, startled at a male voice shouting.

"Squall!? Hey man, is that you?" Squall turned to face the direction of the voice. His eyes widened and a small smile graced his face at the figure slowly walking towards them.

"What the...? I thought he was a bad guy?" Seifer smirked and extended his hand to the figure before him.

"Seifer Almasy, _former_ Sorceress' Knight, at your service." Squall's smile grew some more at those words. Relief and happiness showing in his now blue eyes staring into Seifers.

"Excellent," the voice replied. "Irvine Kinneas, sharpshooter _extraordinaire_, ready to kick some ass."

**A/N: **I did say I was going to make this a long-ish story. I want to gradually explore Squall's feelings and force Seifer to acknowledge his rather than keep them hidden away. But yeah! Seifer has turned from the darkside, and they're going to kick some sorceress butt and rescue everyone. On a serious note; R&R? I would like to know if you like where I'm going with it, or anything you may want to contribute? Blah blah! Thanks!


End file.
